1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to lens modules, and particularly to a lens module having lenses with aligned principal optical axes, and a camera module having the lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of microcircuitry and multimedia technology, camera modules, including, e.g., still camera modules and digital camera modules have entered widespread use and have combined with various electronic devices. Such camera modules need to be compact, low cost and have excellent optical performance.
Lens modules are key components of the camera modules. A lens module typically includes a lens barrel, and lenses received in the lens barrel. The lenses each usually define an optical axis along a geometric central axis thereof, the optical axes of the lenses are required to be positioned in alignment with each other and as well as a geometric central axis of the lens barrel. However, when an optical axis of a lens deviates from a geometric central axis of the lens, it results in difficulty in positioning the optical axis of this lens in alignment with those of other lenses and the geometric central axis of the lens barrel, this lens therefore has to be compensated for by other lenses, or to be rejected.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens module which is capable of adjusting an optical axis of a lens thereof to be in alignment with those of other lenses.
What is also needed is a camera module using the lens module.